Betrayal
by NamiKitayama17
Summary: A two part fanficiton using hinder's lips of an angel and rihana's unfaitful. one shot. please reveiw


Hello everyone,

Nami here. This is my second fic up on fan fiction and my first ever song fic. This fic is going to have two parts to it. The fic is going to be set in modern times, so all the characters are living in modern day Japan. I'd like to take this chance to say I do NOT own either the lyrics or the characters from the show. I hope you enjoy and will R&R. The lyrics will fill in parts of the story. Thanks for reading

Nami

Additional note: Lyrics will begin at the and end at the same symbol

Inuyasha lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, the sounds of Kagome moving around in the kitchen meaningless background noise. His cell phone vibrated suddenly. He reached out and grabbed it from the nightstand. Flipping it open, he looked at the caller id to see a picture of Kikiyo staring back at him. He immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

He could hear sobs on the other end of the phone. He got up and closed the door.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now   
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

"Kikiyo, you have to tell me… Is he mistreating you again?"

"No…Inuyasha…I just…Miss you….Is Kagome with you?"

"She's in the kitchen…I miss you too… God I miss you so much…I'm sorry I'm not there right now…I wish I could hold you in my arms…"

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"Inuyasha…"

"I love how you say my name…that's one of the things I miss about you…my angel… I can't help but shiver when you say my name…"

"I feel the same way, Inuyasha…"

"I wish I could see you…when I'm with you I can't think of her… All I want is to be with you…"

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"I dreamt about you last night. I dreamed of the day me met…at that park…Do you remember?"

"I could never forget…that day I realized I could never love another woman the way I loved you… Does Naraku know that you're calling me? Won't this start a fight?"

"He's not here and he won't ever find out…what about Kagome?"

"She doesn't have a clue…you know I could never love her as much as I love you Kikiyo…"

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too   
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight   
No I don't think she has a clue

Kagome was just about to walk into the room, when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She paused and listened in for a moment, fully intending to knock on the door. What she heard brought tears to her eyes.

"She doesn't have a clue…you know I could never love her as much as I love you Kikiyo…"

She stood there for a few more minutes, hoping that she had imagined it all. She heard him again.

"Kikiyo, the only one I want is you…I'll leave Kagome…you're all I ever think about."

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

Sobbing quietly, Kagome turned and ran to the door. She grabbed her coat and her keys and walked outside into the rain. As the door slammed, Inuyasha looked up.

"Oh, god. She heard me. Kikiyo, I have to go."

"Why? You love me don't you?"

"Yeah, well I never meant for her to hear that."

"I wanted her to hear it. You think I would take you back? You pathetic half-breed. You broke up with me and now, because of me, you just lost the thing dearest to you."

"You…you whore! I should have known!" Inuyasha hung up to the sound of Kikiyo's laughter.

"Kagome!" He threw the phone down and ran out the door, to see if he could mend what he had ripped apart.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Hello,

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for all you Kikiyo fans that she turned out to be a lying, pathetic bitch…but someone had to have the job and she fit. And to tell the truth(DIE) I can't stand her (DIE DIE DIE)… I know some people like her a lot…..( DIE stabs Kikiyo doll repeatedly) I just can't stand her. Well, R&R.

Loves,

Nami


End file.
